


Screams in the Dead of the Night

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: In the dead of the night, Byleth awakens to the sound of screaming.Troubled, she investigates the source.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 59





	1. Female Byleth Variant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaijMizuho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaijMizuho).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth comforts Edelgard.

Byleth awoke to the brisk nighttime air. It was late, yes, but she hungered, roused by to the sound of her grumbling tummy. She lifted from her bed lazily, groaning as she did so. It was at times like this that she didn’t miss Sothis’s presence in her head. Whenever her sleep had been interrupted, Sothis's first reaction had always been to complain to Byleth for having caused it. (When Byleth had awoken, so had Sothis.)

Knowing she would be unable to fall back to sleep, Byleth did the only thing a reasonable person would do, so she went for a walk. Despite being the base for a revolution, the monastery was safe at night – no assassins would await her in the dark.

At least, Byleth thought that to be the case.

Yet when she heard the cries of a woman, she was unsure. Naturally, she followed the sound, rushing over to the spot where the screams were originating – finding herself before the door to Edelgard’s room.

“No, father! Don’t let them… B-brother…”

Ah. That was it, then. So no beasts had invaded the monastery, but Byleth couldn’t say she felt much relief at the situation she’d found – Edelgard was screaming in her sleep. Was this about the same thing which she’d confided to Byleth all those years in the past?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Byleth knocked thrice on the door. The cries stopped. There was a moment of silence, and then from within the room Byleth heard the telltale sound of someone shuffling around. Edelgard, disheveled, opened it after a moment.

“May I come in?” asked Byleth, fully knowing the response she’d get, but being polite all the same.

“Of course,” said Edelgard groggily. “I always welcome your company.”

Byleth stepped inside. Unsure where to sit, Edelgard motioned to her bed and Byleth took her up on the offer.

Edelgard sighed quietly. “You heard me screaming?”

“I did,” replied Byleth.

“Did… did my screams wake you?”

Byleth shook her head. “Even if they had, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I do appreciate that.” Edelgard sat down on the bed; next to Byleth. “As you probably guessed, I was having a nightmare.”

Nodding, Byleth asked: “Even after all of this time, you still have them?”

Edelgard nodded solemnly.

Byleth frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Both women sat in silence for a moment. Edelgard staring down at her hands, Byleth unsure of what to do, except that she felt the need to do something. It was a strange feeling for Byleth, who’d spent so much of her life surrounded by silence, that she should suddenly wish to break it.

“May I comfort you?” she asked, finally.

Edelgard looked up, surprised. “And how do you propose you’d do that?” she asked, smiling a little. “Anyway, I am the future empower of Fódlan. It wouldn’t be right.” She paused, though, thinking about the prospect. “Still… I think I would like that, yes.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s back, and she leaned Edelgard’s head against her shoulder. Edelgard jerked, but when she realized what was happening, leaned into Byleth and exhaled. Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s back.

Edelgard inhaled, scarcely able to believe what was happening was truly happening. She’d never thought -- never allowed herself to think she could be held like this.

They embraced each other for a while, Edelgard’s face buried into Byleth’s shoulder.

Edelgard was grateful that Byleth could not see how red her face was. Despite this, she was quite enjoying this. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry you’re still having nightmares,” said Byleth. “I thought they would have gone away by now.”

“Things like that… they don’t really go away. Maybe after I have united Fódlan, I will be at peace. Until then, I don’t feel I deserve to have them go away.”

“I don’t think anyone deserves what you are going through,” Byleth said. “And yet… you continue to prevail, against all odds. It’s admirable.”

“What about that bandit?” asked Edelgard. Her voice was muffled by Byleth’s shoulder, but Byleth understood it nonetheless.

“What bandit? We’ve fought a lot of bandits.”

“The one who almost killed me all those years ago. Back before you and your father left for the monastery.”

Byleth tilted her head, considering. “What about him?”

“Do you think he has nightmares, the way I do? If he did, do you think he would deserve them?”

Well, that had taken a turn Byleth hadn’t expected.

“I doubt he does. And even if he did, to say he deserves nightmares is rather cruel.”

Edelgard pulled her head back. “Didn’t he murder those who didn’t deserve it?”

“If you’re questioning your ideals and comparing yourself to a lowly thief, you are sorely mistaken. The difference between you is that he murdered those who got in his way – for violence, and for personal profit. What you are doing is for the good of all of Fódlan.”

“Wow,” said Edelgard. “I can’t say that I have ever heard you so… outspoken. It’s nice.”

“I care for you,” was Byleth’s response. She pulled Edelgard closer.

Edelgard rested her head on Byleth once more. “Thank you for comforting me.” She stayed silent for a few minutes, but then Byleth heard a quiet, almost imperceptible snore.

“Of course,” replied Byleth quietly.

It hadn’t been Byleth’s intent to fall asleep in Edelgard’s bed - yet she had done that all the same.

* * *

Edelgard awoke first, a look of horror on her face. She was blushing furiously, saying “Professor!” repeatedly.

“Sothis?” Byleth mumbled. She rubbed her eyes, waking slowly.

“What?” asked Edelgard. “No, it’s me! We… Did we sleep…” She trailed off.

“…I suppose that depends on your definition of the words ‘sleep together,’” Byleth replied, uncharacteristically sly.

The blush in Edelgard’s cheeks deepened. “That’s not what I… We didn’t…”

“I’m only kidding,” said Byleth.

“Ah,” said Edelgard. “Of course.”

Byleth looked into Edelgard’s eyes, and Edelgard looked back. Byleth smiled, and Edelgard couldn’t resist smiling alongside her.


	2. Male Byleth Variant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth comforts Edelgard.

Byleth awoke to the brisk nighttime air. It was late, yes, but he hungered, roused by to the sound of his grumbling tummy. He lifted from his bed lazily, groaning as he did so. It was at times like this that he didn’t miss Sothis’s presence in his head. Whenever his sleep had been interrupted, Sothis's first reaction had always been to complain to Byleth for having caused it. (When Byleth had awoken, so had Sothis.)

Knowing he would be unable to fall back to sleep, Byleth did the only thing a reasonable person would do, so he went for a walk. Despite being the base for a revolution, the monastery was safe at night – no assassins would await him in the dark.

At least, Byleth thought that to be the case.

Yet when he heard the cries of a woman, he was unsure. Naturally, he followed the sound, rushing over to the spot where the screams were originating – finding himself before the door to Edelgard’s room.

“No, father! Don’t let them… B-brother…”

Ah. That was it, then. So no beasts had invaded the monastery, but Byleth couldn’t say he felt much relief at the situation he'd found – Edelgard was screaming in her sleep. Was this about the same thing which she’d confided to Byleth all those years in the past?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Byleth knocked thrice on the door. The cries stopped. There was a moment of silence, and then from within the room Byleth heard the telltale sound of someone shuffling around. Edelgard, disheveled, opened it after a moment.

“May I come in?” asked Byleth, fully knowing the response he’d get, but being polite all the same.

“Of course,” said Edelgard groggily. “I always welcome your company.”

Byleth stepped inside. Unsure where to sit, Edelgard motioned to her bed and Byleth took her up on the offer.

Edelgard sighed quietly. “You heard me screaming?”

“I did,” replied Byleth.

“Did… did my screams wake you?”

Byleth shook his head. “Even if they had, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I do appreciate that.” Edelgard sat down on the bed; next to Byleth. “As you probably guessed, I was having a nightmare.”

Nodding, Byleth asked: “Even after all of this time, you still have them?”

Edelgard nodded solemnly.

Byleth frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Both sat in silence for a moment. Edelgard staring down at her hands, Byleth unsure of what to do, except that he felt the need to do something. It was a strange feeling for Byleth, who’d spent so much of his life surrounded by silence, that she should suddenly wish to break it.

“May I comfort you?” she asked, finally.

Edelgard looked up, surprised. “And how do you propose you’d do that?” she asked, smiling a little. “Anyway, I am the future empower of Fódlan. It wouldn’t be right.” She paused, though, thinking about the prospect. “Still… Yes, I think I would like that, yes.”

Byleth wrapped his arms around Edelgard’s back, and he leaned Edelgard’s head against her shoulder. Edelgard jerked, but when she realized what was happening, leaned into Byleth and exhaled. Byleth wrapped his arms around Edelgard’s back.

Edelgard inhaled, scarcely able to believe what was happening was truly happening. She’d never thought -- never allowed herself to think she could be held like this.

They embraced each other for a while, Edelgard’s face buried into Byleth’s shoulder.

Edelgard was grateful that Byleth could not see how red her face was. Despite this, she was quite enjoying this. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry you’re still having nightmares,” said Byleth. “I thought they would have gone away by now.”

“Things like that… they don’t really go away. Maybe after I have united Fódlan, I will be at peace. Until then, I don’t feel I deserve to have them go away.”

“I don’t think anyone deserves what you are going through,” Byleth said. “And yet… you continue to prevail, against all odds. It’s admirable.”

“What about that bandit?” asked Edelgard. Her voice was muffled by Byleth’s shoulder, but Byleth understood it nonetheless.

“What bandit? We’ve fought a lot of bandits.”

“The one who almost killed me all those years ago. Back before you and your father left for the monastery.”

Byleth tilted his head, considering. “What about him?”

“Do you think he has nightmares, the way I do? If he did, do you think he would deserve them?”

Well, that had taken a turn Byleth hadn’t expected.

“I doubt he does. And even if he did, to say he deserves nightmares is rather cruel.”

Edelgard pulled her head back. “Didn’t he murder those who didn’t deserve it?”

“If you’re questioning your ideals and comparing yourself to a lowly thief, you are sorely mistaken. The difference between you is that he murdered those who got in his way – for violence, and for personal profit. What you are doing is for the good of all of Fódlan.”

“Wow,” said Edelgard. “I can’t say that I have ever heard you so… outspoken. It’s nice.”

“I care for you,” was Byleth’s response. She pulled Edelgard closer.

Edelgard rested her head on Byleth once more. “Thank you for comforting me.” She stayed silent for a few minutes, but then Byleth heard a quiet, almost imperceptible snore.

“Of course,” replied Byleth quietly.

It hadn’t been Byleth’s intent to fall asleep in Edelgard’s bed - yet he had done that all the same.

* * *

Edelgard awoke first, a look of horror on her face. She was blushing furiously, saying “Professor!” repeatedly.

“Sothis?” Byleth mumbled. He rubbed his eyes, waking slowly.

“What?” asked Edelgard. “No, it’s me! We… Did we sleep…” She trailed off.

“…I suppose that depends on your definition of the words ‘sleep together,’” Byleth replied, uncharacteristically sly.

The blush in Edelgard’s cheeks deepened. “That’s not what I… We didn’t…”

“I’m only kidding,” said Byleth.

“Ah,” said Edelgard. “Of course.”

Byleth looked into Edelgard’s eyes, and Edelgard looked back. Byleth smiled, and Edelgard couldn’t resist smiling alongside him.


	3. With Hubert (WH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth comforts Edelgard.
> 
> Hubert is also there.

Byleth awoke to the brisk nighttime air. It was late, yes, but she hungered, roused by to the sound of her grumbling tummy. She lifted from her bed lazily, groaning as she did so. It was at times like this that she didn’t miss Sothis’s presence in her head. Whenever her sleep had been interrupted, Sothis's first reaction had always been to complain to Byleth for having caused it. (When Byleth had awoken, so had Sothis.)

Knowing she would be unable to fall back to sleep, Byleth did the only thing a reasonable person would do, so she went for a walk. Despite being the base for a revolution, the monastery was safe at night – no assassins would await her in the dark.

At least, Byleth thought that to be the case.

Yet when she heard the cries of a woman, she was unsure. Naturally, she followed the sound, rushing over to the spot where the screams were originating – finding herself before the door to Edelgard’s room.

“No, father! Don’t let them… B-brother…”

Ah. That was it, then. So no beasts had invaded the monastery, but Byleth couldn’t say she felt much relief at the situation she’d found – Edelgard was screaming in her sleep. Was this about the same thing which she’d confided to Byleth all those years in the past?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Byleth knocked thrice on the door. The cries stopped. There was a moment of silence, and then from within the room Byleth heard the telltale sound of someone shuffling around. Edelgard, disheveled, opened it after a moment.

“May I come in?” asked Byleth, fully knowing the response she’d get, but being polite all the same.

“Of course,” said Edelgard groggily. “I always welcome your company.”

Hubert lay perched atop Edelgard’s bed, curled up like a dog. When Byleth entered the room, his eyes didn’t leave her. “You have to remain five feet from Lady Edelgard at all times,” he said. “Else I will intervene.”

Byleth stepped inside. Unsure where to sit, Edelgard motioned to her bed and Byleth took her up on the offer.

Hubert growled, and Byleth backed off.

“Don’t mind Hubert,” said Byleth. “He’s just wary around strangers. He won’t bite.”

“I have known both of you for over five years,” said Byleth.

“Yes, well, not continuously,” was Hubert’s response.

Byleth ignored him and sat on the bed, next to Edelgard.

Hubert growled, but Edelgard looked at him sternly. “No, Hubert.”

“But, Lady-”

“I said _no_.”

Hubert sighed and lifted himself from the bed, glaring at Byleth. “I need to use the washroom. If I catch you doing anything unscrupulous to Lady Edelgard, you won’t live to tell the tale.” He locked eyes with Byleth, walking out of the room, his eyes still trained on her. Eventually, he had to look forward as to not hit a wooden support beam, and so he did.

“He’s always like that. I can’t get close with anyone.” Edelgard sighed quietly. “Did you hear me screaming?”

“I did,” replied Byleth.

“Did… did my screams wake you?”

Byleth shook her head. “Even if they had, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I do appreciate that.” Edelgard sat down on the bed; next to Byleth. “As you probably guessed, I was having a nightmare.”

Nodding, Byleth asked: “Even after all of this time, you still have them?”

Edelgard nodded solemnly.

Byleth frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Both women sat in silence for a moment. Edelgard staring down at her hands, Byleth unsure of what to do, except that she felt the need to do something. It was a strange feeling for Byleth, who’d spent so much of her life surrounded by silence, that she should suddenly wish to break it.

“May I comfort you?” she asked, finally.

Edelgard looked up, surprised. “And how do you propose you’d do that?” she asked, smiling a little. “Anyway, I am the future empower of Fódlan. It wouldn’t be right.” She paused, though, thinking about the prospect. “Still… I think I would like that, yes.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s back, and she leaned Edelgard’s head against her shoulder. Edelgard jerked, but when she realized what was happening, leaned into Byleth and exhaled. Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s back.

Edelgard inhaled, scarcely able to believe what was happening was truly happening. She’d never thought -- never allowed herself to think she could be held like this.

They embraced each other for a while, Edelgard’s face buried into Byleth’s shoulder.

Edelgard was grateful that Byleth could not see how red her face was. Despite this, she was quite enjoying this. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry you’re still having nightmares,” said Byleth. “I thought they would have gone away by now. And when will Hubert be back? I worry that he’ll be upset seeing us like this."

“Hubert takes a while in the washroom – he likes keeping himself clean. And things like that? They don’t really go away. Maybe after I have united Fódlan, I will be at peace. Until then, I don’t feel I deserve to have them go away.”

“I don’t think anyone deserves what you are going through,” Byleth said. “And yet… you continue to prevail, against all odds. It’s admirable.”

“What about that bandit?” asked Edelgard. Her voice was muffled by Byleth’s shoulder, but Byleth understood it nonetheless.

“What bandit? We’ve fought a lot of bandits.”

“The one who almost killed me all those years ago. Back before you and your father left for the monastery.”

Byleth tilted her head, considering. “What about him?”

“Do you think he has nightmares, the way I do? If he did, do you think he would deserve them?”

Well, that had taken a turn Byleth hadn’t expected.

“I doubt he does. And even if he did, to say he deserves nightmares is rather cruel.”

Edelgard pulled her head back. “Didn’t he murder those who didn’t deserve it?”

“If you’re questioning your ideals and comparing yourself to a lowly thief, you are sorely mistaken. The difference between you is that he murdered those who got in his way – for violence, and for personal profit. What you are doing is for the good of all of Fódlan.”

“Wow,” said Edelgard. “I can’t say that I have ever heard you so… outspoken. It’s nice.”

“I care for you,” was Byleth’s response. She pulled Edelgard closer.

Edelgard rested her head on Byleth once more. “Thank you for comforting me.” She stayed silent for a few minutes, but then Byleth heard a quiet, almost imperceptible snore.

“Of course,” replied Byleth quietly.

It hadn’t been Byleth’s intent to fall asleep in Edelgard’s bed - yet she had done that all the same.

“I’m back,” said Hubert, returning from his washroom trip. Of course, he saw Byleth and Edelgard, curled up against each other on top of the bed. If it had been anyone else, he would have been furious.

So naturally, Hubert was furious.

“How DARE you come into MY liege’s room and sleep with her! You are despicable, despondent, and horrid! Out, now!”

“Hubert?” asked Byleth, awake. “I didn’t intend-…”

“OUT. NOW!” He pointed to the open door, his face beet red.

“Hubert…” warned Edelgard.

“And YOU. I have things to talk with you about!”

Byleth looked at Edelgard.

“Do not dare look at her!”

Byleth quickly got out of the bed and exited the room.

“Hubert,” said Edelgard quietly. “That was rude and uncalled for. She has done nothing wrong.”

“Lady Edelgard, please. I won’t hear any excuses. I don’t want you to ever interact with that woman ever again.”

“But I-”

“I SAID NEVER AGAIN.”

* * *

And so it came to pass that Edelgard never interacted with Byleth ever again.

Hubert and Edelgard moved out of the monastery, and both were promptly found and murdered.

As such, Fódlan was never united, and was in disarray for the next 100 years.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't act like this isn't in-character for Hubert.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa 2019 project for NaijMizuho (@SnippyAsianGuy on Twitter) on Grimmels's (@GrimmelsDaThird on Twitter) private "Daddyzone" Server.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
